Angels of Justice
by TheFatalRose1993
Summary: An Alternate Universe of Death Note, to which myself and my girlfriend did. Has some mary-sue like characters and actions but quite an interesting story if you read past that.
1. Chapter 1

S: ...L is a bastard, but not owned by those two girls, along with the rest of Death Note. They only own originals and the twists in the plot line.

L: ...I am not a bastard... am I? -Eats a donut.- All rights to the Death Note franchise belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata... No copyright infringement is intended...-Blinks- Well, you are certainly careful.

* * *

In a well lit room, somewhere in a budget hotel, the TV flicked through channels of the news. Each one as equally depressing as the next, murder, rape, it didnt seem to end. A small scowl crossed feminine features as the TV was flickered off, with a sigh the female stood. She wore a simple pair of sweat pants and loose T-shirt, her ebony black hair pulled into a loose bun. She was quite pretty, high cheek bones, soft jaw line, black eyelashes and pink lips. Her eyes though were almost silver in color, the dullness giving her no life.

She managed to pull on a jacket before slipping outside, locking the door behind her as she skipped down the stairs and started down the side walk. The day was quite nice, but the sun was finally setting behind the horizon, she checked a thick watch on her wrist before quickening her pace. Within moments she slipped into a Pastry store, eyes trailed over doughnuts, cakes, cookies and all. She looked up to the man behind the counter and offered a half smile.

"Hot Chocolate, Vanilla ice cream and a chocolate cake with strawberries."

With her order set she went off to sit down, taking the farthest corner where no cameras or people could immediately spot her. She sat with her legs crossed, hands relaxed and in her lap. Not a worry in the world seem to cross her features, genuine happiness flickering when the hot cocoa was set in front of her. Lifting the hot mug she blew gently on it to cook off the top. Sipping silently, she glanced around and waited...as if she were waiting for someone.

* * *

Upside-down. Certainly a strange position to hang for most individuals. It seemed that the young man was completely unaffected by gravity, and blood rushing to the head, as he had been that way for the past fifteen minutes.

Lithe fingers plucked yet another sugar cube from the container to his left, and shadowed eyes stared transfixed at the laptop monitor. Several windows were open, various different reports about the serial murder spree shown, all seemingly written by the same person.

Popping the cube in his mouth and rolling it around, the individual simply known as 'L' narrowed his eyes. Certainly it was strange, as these reports came from five different precincts.

"Watari...I'm going out."

Hearing an affirmative from the elderly man, L flipped his feet over his head, coming to stand in one fluid movement. Slouching visibly, he had the thought he needed more sugar to think on this.

Deciding to visit his favorite pastry shoppe, the Prodigious Detective ambled to the door, hitting various security keys. He had already locked his laptop, and so, bare-footed and clad in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he left.

Perhaps he'd get those folded sweet pastries that came from the British Isles...Scones.

* * *

It didnt take long for the young woman to receive her cake and ice cream, when the waitress left in wonder of how this thin woman would handle so much sugar, she took her ice cream and scooped it up with a spoon; after a single bite the rest went straight on top of the cake. Using her fork, she picked up a strawberry and chewed on it silently. After a few bites, something interesting caught her sights. It was a man, around her age, who contrasted himself greatly. Nearly vampire white skin, pitch black eyes, ebony black hair to match and..

He was coming into the pastry store?

A sly smile reached her lips, she tilted her head to get a better look at him. Bare feet, baggy jean colored pants, and a wrinkled white shirt. He had a hunched back as well, as if he had always been that way. Her eyes silently trailed over him as she sipped her cocoa, letting it mix with the ice cream she had allowed to roll in her mouth for a few seconds. The sugar rush was already kicking in, and yet she didn't seem jittery, with her position set the young woman could easily watch him without being spotted. A favorite activity of hers, people watching, and she caught sight of the perfect specimen. There was a bit of reluctance calling him that, but she didnt call herself human. Humans had names to identify themselves with, family to go home too, and friends to hang out with. She was stripped from that as soon as she was born, did she hate the people who did it? No, in fact it gave her immense security; no criminal or crocked cop could find anything on her, except maybe a few videos of her that were absolutely useless. She had made sure of it. But back to the matter at hand, her grey eyes closed as she continued eating, wondering briefly what he would do. Another bite of cake was followed by a strawberry.

* * *

He had an agreement with the owner of the place. Normally, the middle aged woman refused any who hadn't a decent pair of shoes on their feet. She even scowled heavily at sandals. Her name was Maeko. Looking over the entire shoppe in one ocular sweep, L determined that Miss Maeko was not present today.

He also became aware, of a young woman hiding in the far corner that he usually sat in. Not giving any attention to anything around him, the plain looking young man padded up to the counter. And let loose an exasperated sigh.

It was Daisuke that was working the afternoon shift. Every time he and the man made eye contact, the imbecile would find someway to cause a fight in such a way, the Miss Maeko had no choice but to let it go.

It went to say that Daisuke always lost. And traditionally he lost quickly. As per expected, the fair haired male began giving L trouble. "You ain' wearin' shoes. You ain' welcome here."

The young detective gave the man a look that would fit the dictionary description of 'deadpan'. He didn't deem the statement worthy of reply. Instead he simply reached for a paper print-out that had on it a list of the most popular pastries, with the pastry of the month at the top. Turning, L began to walk away from the counter.

Glancing up and back, L knew what was to happen next. It never failed. Daisuke swiftly made his way around the counter, and attempted to grab the shoulder of L's shirt. "I said, you ain' welcome here!" Ah. So this is what it will be disguised as this time? A security effort? 'Very well then.'

Turning his upper body to evade the grabbing hand, L dropped into a sweep spin, aiming to catch the cashier off his feet. Though it was obvious he had pulled this trick one times too many, as Daisuke simply hopped over, and began to bend down and reach for the collar of the white tee.

Appearing as if he was bored out of his mind, L tipped sideways, and in an effortless movement shot his foot to connect vertically with Daisuke's face. Momentum spinning his frame to come to rest in a crouch facing the now face-down cashier, L bit the tip of his thumb, and asked, "Could I have three strawberry scones, and four chocolate marble cupcakes to begin with?" It was spoken as if nothing had taken place.

With this, L stood and made his way to the opposite corner of the young woman that seemed to find him intriguing.

* * *

Daisuke was a bit of a trouble maker, but he had a good heart. The only true flaws he had was a few speeding tickets trying to get to work. Yes, this young woman was definitely a investigator when it came to others that she deemed human. This young woman lofted a brow when the two men began fighting, grey eyes scanned the level of physical balance and quick reflex. He was well trained, that much was obvious, but that wasn't what made the young woman laugh, it was the strange young mans' comment following the fight. Her gentle laughter ringing in the air as she watched him go to the seat in the other corner, her eyes trailing over him one more time before returning to her full sized cake.

When the cashier past her, she glanced up to him and said quietly, her voice level. "Seems like even you need lessons in self defense, stick to being a cashier, I recommend that strongly." When a glare was sent her way, she merely smiled at him and ate some more strawberries. Glancing to L, she pulled out her phone and began searching through the files downloaded there. Though of course it just looked like she was playing around with it, texting and such.

* * *

Thankfully only one other individual was present. A shadow that Watari sent, to be sure. L climbed into the booth and sat on his heels, wondering why exactly the young woman found him so interesting. He looked down to his feet. Was it because he forwent wearing shoes?

These moments made it plain that L had no social skill. Waitress bringing a tray with his requested items, he observed her form for a split second before saying, "You might want to pull your skirt out." And immediately after, a scone was in his mouth.

Unconcerned whether or not the waitress fixed her problem, L had finished the first scone, and had started on the second. His shadowed hues watching the girl opposite fiddled with a phone. Suddenly, his own rang, and he pulled it from his pocket with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes?" Watari had uncovered a link that tied all reports together. "I see. I'll be home in a while." He wanted to finish his sweets.

* * *

He was very intriguing indeed, even the way he sat was interesting. She watched him for only a few more moments, before returning to her now half eaten cake. She noted of the phone call and placed it to memory. It may be useless, but she would figure that out later. Shifting in her seat, the grey eye beauty ordered another cup of hot chocolate and more strawberries, popping the last strawberry in her mouth, chewing silently as she flipped the phone shut.

Seems she got all of her information, and with a bowl of strawberries set next to her cake a smile came to her lips. She was almost tempted to sit with the man, but the game was so much more fun like this. Every person was like a puzzle, this one she was sure had more pieces to him. Licking off some ice cream from her fork, she began eating once again. The woman wondered briefly if he would leave first or would she? It wouldn't be a surprise if he left first, she always waited until the store cleared out of customers before going back for safety measures. Always careful, this one.

* * *

He may have been utterly terrible at social interaction, but he could read an individual with an ease most thought disturbing. Only rarely was he incorrect. It was clear to him the woman was interested, and he wondered why she didn't come up and ask, like most others did.

Having ordered a second serving of scones, along with a peanut butter malt, L devoured the last cupcake, and gave the woman a blank, yet pointed stare. As if to silently say, 'I know you are there, I know you've been staring.' He was creepy like that.

* * *

All the woman could honestly do was eat her cake and try to look as innocent as possible. It was when the young man gave her a pointed stare that she turned to glance back to him, as if to say back; 'Well what are you going to do about it?', the tiny smile that came to her lips was just to hold back the second fit of giggles that were trying desperately to escape.

She turned back to her hot cocoa, finding half of it gone already. With a troubled sigh, she took a few gulps before eating another strawberry. By this point, she had eaten at least three people's worth of cake and three cups of cocoa. Setting the fork down, she let the buzz of sugar and caffine take over as her mind went into a super-thinking machine. It usually ended with a headache, but at least she could take on a case and get it over with quickly like this.

* * *

What was he going to do indeed. Black brow quirking into a mess of equally black hair, L stood. In the booth. Surely Miss Maeko would have had a heart attack if she ever saw the security tape. That is why L would make sure said tape went missing.

As if it was the most normal mode of transportation, the Prodigious Detective stepped onto the table, onto the back of the opposite booth, rinse repeat until he stood on the top of the booth opposite the woman. He did this mainly to cause Daisuke to have a flailing spazz attack. The man was almost as germaphobic about feet as Miss Maeko.

Crouching once more, he seemed to settle. His brow quirked upwards. The message? 'Now it's your turn.' The waitress brought his tray, and he snatched the malt and sipped.

* * *

If her eyes were open, she most likely would laugh at the sight. Sure she heard something odd, with Daisuke flipping out in the background, but nothing to worry about. When the odd noise stopped, she peeked one eye open to get a good look at the man. The grey hue seemed to drag in every feature with a dilated pupil, she smirked fully. He was challenging her with stares and such? How...odd.

The smirk refused to stray, so she just opened her other eye, turned her cake/ice cream masterpiece with strawberries to him, pushing it over to the side he resided in. It was done in such a way that it seemed like a welcoming to her table, the chocolate and vanilla mess enough to give anyone a heart ache looking at it. Her eyes remained open, observing his behavior closely as her fingers twirled a strand of ebony silk in between three.

Luckily the silence was a comfortable one, despite the circumstances of it.

* * *

Certainly a shade of grey not normally seen in the human eye spectrum. His charcoal black gaze flitted over her facial features, ingraining every dip and curve to memory. Surely he'd see her again somewhere, and he would dig into her as soon as he did.

Stare being drawn down to the table, L unconsciously licked his bottom lip. But something was digging at him. Watari could tell him exactly what it was. When it came to sweets, he ate them in a methodical and organized manner, albeit with an air of carelessness.

To be clear, he was put off by the mess in which the cake and ice cream sat. And so, he forwent the concentrated manufactured sugar, and plucked a strawberry from it's place.

Finally, after devouring three of her strawberries, L actually spoke. "Might I ask...as to why I am such an interest?" The volume of his words was damn near on the level of murmur. Again he showed his lack of social talents, as he didn't return the offer of sweets.

* * *

As the question was left hanging in the air, she watched him eat the strawberries in an almost OCD like manner, her smile never fading. Humans were...interesting.

"Because you're interesting, do I need any other reason?" Her gaze raised from the cake and strawberries, meeting his charcoal black eyes with enough intensity to pierce him and see into his soul. She had a knack for freaking others out like that, most would shift uncomfortably, others simply up and left.

She had a feeling he'd surprise her.

After her final order of a bottle of water and some sugar cookies being set, she looked back to him with that piercing gaze, examining every inch she could see. He was very interesting, eyes having dark bags under them, pupils nearly non-existent meaning he ate a lot of sugar. His unkempt appearance also meant he never really went outside. Her eyes raised to the top of his hair, all the way down to the nails of his hands, seeing that his thumb nail looked chewed on. He had a habit, definitely. Raising her gaze back to his own panda like ones, she tilted her head.

"Definitely...interesting."

* * *

She didn't answer his question. Simply repeated his observation in a confirmatory manner. Her piercing stare did nothing, and he simply gave a long and slow blink, before reaching again to pluck a strawberry away from it's resting place.

"You have not answered my question. You have simply answered the question of 'Why are you watching'." Biting the strawberry in two, he continued to stare at her in a seemingly blank manner. The red fruit rolled around few a moment before he swallowed it whole.

Clearing his throat with a second swallow of malt, he placed his wrists on his knees, his fingers brushing the very top of where his shins started. "In a matter of moments you have scanned my appearance, most likely discovering that my sugar intake is regular, and that most likely from my manner of dress, have created the assumption that I do not venture outside often." His tone carried little inflection.

Oh yes, he was able to recognize higher levels of intelligence when they passed before him, or in this case, sat. Finishing the half, now completely eaten strawberry, he repeated himself. "I am inquiring as to /why/ I am so interesting."

* * *

It didnt take her long to deduce what he did for a living, he was obviously of higher intelligence his observation skills. As her thought process continued, she let the question continue to hang in the air, the obvious tension could be cut with a knife, her smile remaining despite her sugar powered mind turning at maximum speeds.

"I also realized a few other things, such as you chew on your right thumb nail out of habit. Most likely it's out of thought, or nervousness; your intelligence and deduction skills are extraordinary meaning that even though you don't get out much you are either an investigator or something of the sort."

She chuckled slowly, eyelids drooping low, "As far as the question goes, you caught my attention with your fighting skills and how you greatly contrast yourself. I've been sitting here wondering who you are and what you do...because I'm bored and have nothing better to do."

Her honesty dripped off her voice, she always had a knack for saying the truth but straying from her point. This, though, wasn't one of those times. She only spoke the honest truth because she knew like any other investigator, he would be stubborn.

"What gave you the guts to actually come over here? Surely I'm not the only one who'll stare at you, so either you became annoyed or curious as to who I really am."

It was almost sad he wouldn't find out, she was only a face in a crowd of names and faces, something...different. Though human by all means, there was no way she considered herself as such.

* * *

He looked at his hand. Well, it seemed he had forgotten to trim them this morning. Not trim, smooth the edges. It mattered not. Her first suggestion was as close as someone could get. "My grandfather tells me it's a terrible habit." The lie slipped easily from his lips, his eyes betraying nothing of it's falsity.

Concerned that she was digging too far, L denied the fact he was a detective. After all, Watari advised such, and he respected the old man. Valued his opinion. "I am simply a college student. Though I do far outstrip all in my class." His story would check out to all that investigated. He had school records, the name used; Hideki Ryuga. One of many aliases.

Chewing on his thumbnail, he thought. And almost immediately responded. "There is no reason...not really." It really had just simply been a way to get under the cashier's skin. Speaking with her had just been a positive side-effect.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves..." It was spoken like a half thought observation. He was tempted to lean in, invading her personal space, but realized that he was resting on the top of the booth and such an action would make him fall face first into the melting cake mess.

* * *

She honestly wasn't surprised he switched it quickly, and decided to let him talk until he asked her name. Ah the question that always haunted her, and it was so damn simple. Looking at him, she allowed a bit of sorrow to creep on the outer edge of her presence.

"My name is Crystal, your name?"

It was something that would check out as well, a false identity that went as far back as the year of her birth. She had to keep that name, despite its Non-Japanese orgin. She told those idiots that no one would believe that name, but they kept it to her anyways.

Why not Aki, or Natsume? Hn, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the most challenging cases he had ever had the pleasure to deal with. Though almost his entire team had drastically different opinions. It was an actual mental exercise, and he had to use many of his resources, instead of one or two. Popping an animal cracker in his mouth, he chewed and stared at the various monitors that took up the entire wall.

It was a new location. And it was hell getting the Prodigal Detective to agree to the move. L didn't like it at all. The building was smack dab in the middle of the city. Which meant it was hell to go anywhere unseen, if not impossible. Though, the thought did comfort him that they had the /entire/ building to themselves.

He never moved from the floor that held the massive monitors. It was in the basement, and was only accessible by an elevator that was pass-code protected. And the code changed daily.

As black eyes scanned the various screens detailing the baffling cases of people dropping dead, he nibbled on the head of a panda. Many deaths were caused by heart attacks. And almost all of them were criminals. His poor thumbnail was abysmally shorter than normal, as he hadn't given it a moment of reprieve, his mind running almost non-stop.

Tilting his head back and looking out of the corner of his eye, he caught a fidgety young woman trying her best to organize the mountain of paper he had speedily gone through the night before. Watari himself had picked the woman to help. She was good at fetching sweets and coffee...that was about it.

Snapping the head off of the panda cookie, he spoke. "Please don't touch those...you will mess up the progress I have made..." If one was there to look at it, they would go, 'What the fuck? What progress?' Saying it was a mess wouldn't do it justice. It was Order in Chaos.

* * *

Too say the young woman was worthless was almost an understatment, she had a kind heart and cared about others greatly, possibly why she was allowed on the case in the first place. Though naturally she was fidgety, she wasnt much for anything smart and felt as underminded as S made her feel.

Which was exactly why she was down here in the first place.

At his command, she stopped trying to organize the piles of paper and just bit her lip. Sometimes he was just confusing, and it really annoyed her that he was.

"Un, Ryuzaki?"

She turned to him, the poor woman having a slightly hesitant but thoughtful expression. "I have a request, and before you deny it right off the bat I want you to at least hear me out." Well, a lot of people did push her ideas away without a second glance.

"There's this woman..who is really, really nice and I believe just as smart as you. This person actually, un, contacted me a few times and I think she'll be needed on this case. Cause, I guess, two geniuses are better than one, yeah?" By this point she was blushing out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head. Her gaze shifted downward, obviously the woman let on more than she said, but that could easily be misinturupted by her lower IQ.

Least she was pretty.

"She calls herself..I think it was..Crystal?"

* * *

He gave no reaction to show that he was paying any sort of attention. His head had tilted back into it's normal position, and his gaze flitted over the screens once more, the information displayed always changing.

As always, his curiosity had gotten the better of his natural judgement. What could the...whatever she was. What could she possibly have to say that wouldn't immediately be thrown out.

His eyes narrowed. Many people thought that anyone smarter than themselves were genius. He had begun to tune her out, when the name was mentioned. A panda cracker was hovering halfway in his mouth.

His shadowed eyes widened a fraction, and his mind whirled. Surely it couldn't be a coincidence. No. L hardly ever believed in those. Relaxing his tense posture, and tossing the cookie finally into his mouth, L replied lazily. "One would assume. But I do not want her getting in the way of my work."

Yes, there could have been many Crystals, with unnaturally high IQ's. But L had a strong feeling that this wasn't the case. And his feelings never turned out wrong.

* * *

She had not noticed the tense posture, nor the widening of his eyes. Instead she just stood there, eyes on the floor and hands in front of her as if awaiting punishment. This young girl was strange, but her history cleared out as to why, parent issues that ended Daddy-Dearest in jail, all thanks to Crystal.

At his first statement, she looked defeated, actually thinking he had denied her request like all the others. That is until she perked up by the last statement, nodding with an 'Mhm!' Her smile was damn near contagious.

"Y-Yes sir! I promise you wont regret it, she's brilliant. Kinda like you, too, sweet-tooth and what-not."

A soft giggle passed her lips, fishing out her keys from her pocket, they gave a little jingle. "Is there anything special you want to put her though? I-I know that you have to check everyone just to make sure they're not Kira."

The name was nearly spat out, Kira had killed her father as a test subject, according to Ryuuzaki.

* * *

Her near ecstatic response caused his brow to raise in question. He knew she was demure, almost painfully quiet. He had figured out why very early on. But couldn't find as to why approval made her so happy.

Perhaps he just couldn't grasp social graces, and thus was unable to truly understand most people.

So she was going to go at this exact moment? This certainly would be a positive thing. His assumption was confirmed to the point of ninety-nine percent. Tossing yet another animal cookie in his mouth, he noticed the tone in which she spat the name.

Yes, it was a lie. No, he didn't feel bad for doing such. He had tactical reasons for doing so, and so any moral negativity was void. "You may want to tell her where she is being taken...most women from what I hear dislike being kidnapped."

After thinking for a half second, L had decided. "Place her in the Studio on the twelfth floor. And do not mention the basement...If she is Kira, then that may mean the death of all of us." Yeah, he was a manipulative bastard. And he felt no guilt or shame.

* * *

The docile girl grew serious when given the instructions, there was one thing anyone could count on and that was if the task wasnt extremely complicated the girl could get the job done. She gave another nod at the last statement, thinking it was a bit to dramatic but brushing it off.

She had work to do after all~

After exiting the building in her personal car via garage, she traveled to the one place that she knew Crystal would be. Crystal remained a sweet tooth, and everytime she saw Crystal at the "Sweety Cupcakes". This time was no different, and as the car was parked, she noted Crystal sat in the same spot as always.

The girl couldnt help but smile.

After entering, she headed straight for Crystal, only to bow politely when she stopped. "Miss Crystal? My name is Yoki, could I please have a moment of your time..alone?" Those grey eyes lifted in recognition, giving a curt nod as she stood and followed the girl out. Crystal stood at least a head taller than Yoki, the towering woman making Yoki nervous.

When they got into the car, Yoki began explaining the reason for the sudden invasion. "You probably know about the Kira case, and well..Im working under Ryuzaki, and since you were so quick and amazing with putting my father behind bars for what he did..well, I think you being apart of the team would be a great idea. Ryuzaki, I think, agreed." The entire time Crystal remained silent, though she showed no sign of emotion the glee laid underneath that calm.

"So, please, will you join us?"

Yoki finally looked at Crystal, shyness evident. Crystal knew that Yoki held no grudge for her throwing Yoki's father in jail, and saw Yoki as a human who would fight for justice. A tiny smile crossed her features, making Yoki grin.

"Of course, Yoki."

And with that the two girls headed back to HQ, Crystal managing to contain herself from squealing. Working alongside Ryuuzaki, who she knew full and well was L, on a case she'd been itching to get on? Christmas came early it seems.

When they finally made it back, Yoki lead Crystal to the twelve floor and into the studio. Crystal had sat down at this point, crossing her legs. She wore the basic same outfit, sweatpants and tennis shows, but instead of a tee and jacket, she remained in a long sleeve graphic tee. The design was of some swirls and leaves, but looked thrown on with her hair down.

Shifting uncomfortably, Yoki spoke up once again. "I ahn..wanted to say thank you by the way, if you didnt stop my Dad, I don't know what he would've done." Crystal glanced up, then back down to her stare at the wall. "You're welcome."

And with that Yoki left Crystal to retrieve drinks.

* * *

The security cameras alerted him to the fact that Yoki had left. He hoped he was remembering the name correctly. Biting his thumb, he wondered how the girl knew Crystal, who he was positive was the same person met at the pastry shoppe several weeks ago.

Perhaps Watari knew? And thus the reason as to why she was suggested? Hn. He'd have to talk to the man and find out. For now though, he continued to stare at the monitors. Finding something that linked these deaths together, he was able to roughly estimate where Kira lived.

Most of the murders had happened around the Kanto region. He had originally planned to air a tape, to lure Kira into revealing his location. But for now, it seemed that this was not needed.

Once again his eyes were drawn to the cameras that sat outside the garage. As the two women made their way into the building, he kept switching channels, as a way to keep an eye on them. Now that his assumption was one-hundred percent confirmed, he drew up what he had been able to find on this 'Crystal'.

Which, if he was to be honest, was not much. She had a badge, it checked out. But no record was kept of what exactly she did. There were leads everywhere, but when followed they terminated into nothing.

Switching the monitors to the cameras that littered the studio apartment, L stared. Waiting for something to be revealed. It would eventually. And L was a very patient man.

* * *

As Crystal sat, motionless, in the room; she determined at least ten cameras, each one seemed to be on her. This L definitely was more careful than her, which amused her to no end. There was only one way to prove herself, and that was a scan away.

"I know you're watching, "Ryuzaki", if you desire solid proof that I am not Kira, which I assume this is about; then I'll have you know there is a chip located at the base of my skull. It contains all my records, right down to when I was born. It's enough proof to clear my name."

She spoke freely, as if he were in the same room, but went quiet when Yoki returned with hot tea. Thanking the girl, she took a sip and winced, needed a bit more cream. Spooning in some milk, Crystal leaned back, awaiting for L's next move.

They needed to drop the games to be able to finish this case anyways, so for L to trust her she was willing to give her all.

* * *

He was not disappointed with how quickly she was able to find the cameras. He had most hidden in corners or overhangs large enough to mask a small box.

Pressing a button, the intercom cracked to life, a filter morphing his voice into something deeper. Yet it held a mechanical static to it. "And how would one go about doing so?" Surely a simple scanner would not work. Human identity chips were extremely convoluted things.

The intercom died, and L started to balance the animal cookies in a house formation. He then had an urge. The speaker cracked again. "Oh, Yoki...could you get me a cup of hot chocolate?" It wasn't actually a question. More a notification that he expected to be fulfilled.

* * *

As the intercom came to life, Yoki paid it no mind but Crystal's heart thumped, this was indeed L and it was...exciting. He wasnt biting at all, which she expected from him fully, a grin representing itself on her features.

"Hm, all that clearance, yet you can't get a chip scanner? They chip they're dogs with the same thing."

That was a low blow to both L and herself, but one that needed to be done. It was a challenge, and she knew that L hated losing.

"Y-Yes Ryuzaki!"

Yoki hurried off to retrieve the drink, and with the two of them "alone" yet again, she let her cockiness disappear.

"If you must know exactly how it is done, the scanner commonly used among children chipped by their parents will do. Even a webcam honestly, just need to be in the right site and have the right code." She bit her lower lip, sighing softly.

"I know you have clearance in almost everything, but I wonder if you have clearance in the Japanese Goverment, that would make things so much simplier."

Playing with a lock of her hair, she looked deep in thought, awaiting a reply as Yoki traveled downstairs to give L his cocoa.

* * *

Oh yes. He had felt the verbal blow to his abilities. However, he knew that the chips were indeed much more complicated than the woman gave them credit for. They had a different code than what was used in animals, but not too different as to require a drastic change in scanner technology.

Another crackle. "You do realize that the coding for both chips are different enough to require modifications in scanners?" A quiet sound of several small things falling was heard. His house had crumbled.

"This is why you don't see parents scanning the house pet with the same machine used for their children." The explanation wasn't truly needed. However, L was akin to a child in the fact that once unseated, just the slightest bit, he would claw to get back on stable ground.

Though he never did so in a way that belied the fact he was upset. He kept the intercom on, and turned a camera that was behind her, to visualize the entire back of her head.

"You have mentioned a code. I am to assume you are unlearned in what it is." A return jab. Infrared is now how he saw her, and he saw the chip in her skin. He sighed. He had to boot a program that was capable of running the code of embedded technologies. He turned his microphone off, and started munching on his cookies.

* * *

He took the blow well, twistimg it back in a way it seemed to test her intellegence on things, she knew full and well the differences in chips and scanners, and she also knew hers had a lot more storage space.

While in thought, the noises over the intercom were ignored, until the sound of his voice placed another low blow to her.

Was he actually trying to defy her memory bank?

"Product Key - 556892, Code - Project S, Number 4."

Yes, she was actually one of four others, the previous ones either murdered or died of illness. How she remained loyal to Japan with such cruelty is still unknown.

"I suggest logging into Japan's Police Force and entering the code, you'll find what your looking for, certain files are off limits until the chip is scanned though."

Well, now she left it all to him, and knowing that she also knew it would take only a few minutes to complete.

By then, Yoki had come in and set the cocoa down within reach, only glancing at the screens before returning to clean up her mess in the kitchen.

* * *

Contrary to her inquiries and assumptions, L had a firm grip inside both the government and the police force. He was a blessing to them both, and so they practically gave him free reign. And at times, he tread the thin line that blurred legality and illegality.

However the code helped greatly, and within moments he had her information on screen. Certainly...interesting. "You are the only one left." It was a dull observation, like the ones that he regularly had given in the pastry shoppe. However, the filter would mask completely the tone.

He had not even realized that Yoki had come in with his requested drink. He blinked at it before becoming extremely perturbed. He continued to stare, as if the cup would grow a mouth and give him the answers he was looking for.

But they came quickly enough. He had been too absorbed with the woman named Crystal. Her information was truly interesting, and he tuned everything out so as to memorize it. Once again, he relaxed. Grabbing the handle, he tipped his head back as if downing a beer, causing the chair to tip, and him to go backwards.

He grimaced from his spot on the floor. The microphone wasn't off.

* * *

Her emotions remained in check on camera, she didn't seem bothered with the fact that she was indeed the last weapon Japan had against any sort of criminal activity. She had refused anyone siring her position in fear that they would take another baby from two parents that loved their child..at least that's what S had hoped for. She never knew her parents truly, they had died when she turned six years old.

As she was deep in thought, the sound of something falling over knocked her back into reality, causing her to look up at one of the camera's in the room.

Did he just...

Lips twitching into a smile, she bursted out into a fit of laughter, falling to the floor as well as she held her stomach. Tears collected in her eyes as she laughed, the joyous sound filling the studio quickly as she had to keep from crying as well.

The Greatest Detective was still human, she had to remember that.

Yoki on the other hand, had heard the noise before leaving and came rushing back, blinking she almost laughed as well. The sound of Crystal laughing though made her blink in surprise, she had never heard Crystal laugh before; with a giggle Yoki went to L's aid by picking up the mug, offering her hand to the man with a tilt of her head and a giggle. "You okay, Ryuzaki?"

* * *

The mug was undamaged, his hand holding it in a comedic manner so as to not spill any of the sweetness within. Sure, only a centimeter of cocoa was inside. But L would not waste a drop.

His head lifted, his pitch black hues absorbing the girl's mirth. This caused him to sigh. He had constantly observed that humans enjoyed the misfortune of others. However, thanks to his lack of social exposure, he didn't care too much.

He allowed Yoki to take the mug, only because he knew he'd be unable to get up if he didn't. His bottom half was still in the chair, and his feet on the lip of the seat.

"No thank you, Yoki."

He really didn't do these things to show off. It came as natural as walking. Right hand coming to rest palm against the floor above his head, his right foot swung towards his head, and his left propelled him backwards, causing him to do a backflip, one could say.

Now standing with his signature slouch, he motioned to Yoki that he wanted his mug. Toes wiggling under the back of the chair, he kicked, and the chair righted itself with a loud bang.

"Oh...and I suppose it would be more productive if Crystal were to come down here...Though that should be this evening." He was looking forward to her reaction, almost as much as she was looking forward to meeting him.

* * *

Yoki quickly handed the mug back, knowing full and well that L enjoyed his sweets enough to protect it like a child. Blinking softly, she offered a smile and nodded, taking the instructions in quickly.

"Alright, should I bring some files up so she can look over them until then?"

Eyeing the mess of papers, she almost didnt want too, knowing tha multiple paper cuts were in her future. Looking back to L, she noted the laughing had quietened to fits of giggles.

Crystal, now calmer, wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back down, sighing gently as the tea was picked up. She pretended the mic wasnt off just to listen in, so this evening in the basement she'd meet the infamous L.

Oh, exciting.

And she definitely wanted some of those files, it was damn near impossible just to get a report once L came to the scene. All she knew were most deaths were in the Kanto region.

Hey, didnt take a genius to figure that out.

* * *

Finishing the contents in one mouthful, he handed the now empty mug back to Yoki, and itched his ankle with the opposite foot. Instead of answering Yoki, he addressed Crystal. "...It says here that you have a habit of following my cases..."

His lip quirked. So she wasn't fibbing about that in the pastry shoppe. Padding over to a stack of files /next/ to the chaotic mess that was his 'progress', he picked up two, and handed them to Yoki. He had already found the information he needed out of them. He wondered if she would be able to find what he did.

Or he hoped, something he hadn't found. It would prove she was of use.

Padding back to the monitors and the standing mic, he sat back into his chair, and spoke lightly. Not happy, just...light. "I am sending a couple files to keep you busy..." It was also a test, really. "I'll see you this evening."

* * *

Yoki took the mug with a few blinks, he definitely was a strange man, her eyes trailing him as he retrieved the lists of the dead and the suspects. She felt excitement crawl in her veins, this would be the first time she would see S working full on.

You could say she was a fangirl.

Leaving quickly after she recieved the papers, the docile yet chirpy girl made her way upstairs to drop off the papers and wash the mug out.

Crystal couldnt help but let a tiny smirk cross her lips at his comment, hers was quiet, soft and unlike what was usually seen. "Dont let that swell your ego Ryuzaki, Im no real fan, Im just a Spectator." Thus her quiet nature so suddenly, it got harder and harder to say that.

It was then Yoki came in with the papers, S nodding her thanks and glanced over them, before she could leave S spoke up.

"Yoki, if it's not to much trouble could you get me some fruit, water and something to write on? Also, call me S from now on, Crystal isnt my real name."

Yoki blinked twice before furring her brows together, "Then what is your name?"

"I wasn't born with one."

Nodding, Yoki didnt push the subject and wemt to retrieve S's things, and put the mug back. Within thirty minutes S had strawberries, water and paper with a pen. Just as Yoki was about to leave, S spoke up again. "I'm also going to require you to stay here, Yoki, if Ryuzaki needs you Im sure he'll call."

Turning around, Yoki gave a comfused stare, S already at work, when the stare got stronger S spoke up again.

"You want to know why your father was killed, correct? Plus, I like to talk out my process of thought in the beginning of a case."

And then it begun, it only took a few minutes for S to check over everything, her notes already filling a page front and back. It was then she finally spoke up.

"No...no, not him, he couldnt hurt a bug if it flew on his face, no, maybe, possibly, no."

Yoki was sitting across from S, watching her with curious eyes.

"Lets see, obviously all the deaths center around Kanto, all criminals whos names were mentioned in the news, all heart attacks. A simple heart attack cannot be caused like that..unless of course something was in the water, but that wouldnt explain the first killing. So.."

S felt her throat tighten up, this wasnt a normal killer at all.

"So, what?"

S looked up to Yoki, grey eyes never portraying her sudden realization as a calm and even voice answered. "This, /person/ can kill at a distance, but we're looking for someone who's line between just and unjust..is almost non-existant, this is someone who sees themselves..well, as a Messiah...no maybe a God. Only a God can punish the wicked, but how to kill at a distance with heart attacks is beyond me."

Yoki, at this point, paled completely, "W-What does that mean, ho-how does he kill?"

S clenched her teeth, looking up at one of the cameras. This was a test, and she'd pass with flying colors, that'd she would make sure of. "Each victim was broadcast on the news, I remember each one, there was a name and a picture with a history. That is how he determines his victims, the first one he killed was Kira's biggest mistake. That broadcast was only in the Kanto region, narrowing the playing field immensely. Then he or she got serious, killing criminals and gaining a psychotic mind, believing himself a God creating a world clean. He's also a student, his hours of killing very periodic, meaning this list of suspects is...fifteen percent useful. Your father, he was just an experiment, to see what would happen if he tweeked his style a bit."

Yoki gulped, "S-So, he's...getting better. Bu-But how do you know for sure?"

S suddenly looked up, the intensity would burn holes into plaster, "Because, I've dealt with something like this before, only difference between the cases would be this man had to be there and was to clean to track. He died when a victim escaped and fought back...but this is so much more severe."

S looked back down to the papers, scanning over it again, "Because he can kill at a distance, he's been testing it, thus the random killings of heart attacks in other regions...he's sending a message.

'I am the God now, and if you defy me..I've got thousands, if not millions of hostages..so, what're you going to do?'

This man, or woman, is...insane."

The neutral expression on her face suddenly broke to a small smirk, Yoki on the other hand looked terrified.

"Why the smirk? This is horrible!"

"Because, it's not only a challenge, but I know Ryuzaki already has a plan to draw Kira out. He is /always/ two steps ahead of me."

Twirling a small piece of hair between three fingers, a gentle chuckle escaped. "Im going to enjoy sending this Bastard into the depths of Hell. This /Kira/ needs either severe medication, or a bullet to the head."

And there was the key difference between S and L, S was always just a bit darker than others when it came time to protect the innocent.

"Am I somewhere in your playing field, Ryuzaki?"

She figured he was at least half way listening, and had to be a little impressed with her speed of thirty-seven minutes to figure out that much.

But seeing as her eye has been laid closely to the news, plus her past experience with such a thing, it was obvious how she got there so fast

* * *

He had dug out a large cookie tin filled with sugar cubes. Watari had tried hiding it in plain sight, and it had worked for two days. Now came the task of removing the lid.

L swore to whatever god that was out there, that the old man used an epoxy. He had planned on letting the woman dig at the files for an hour or two, and check back in.

Of course, this was mainly because while he may have been lethal with his brain, he had nothing on epoxy seals. He didn't even have solvent to break up the seal. This irked him, and he almost got up to scrounge in the closet that held cleaning supplies.

That was, until the woman stated she was born with no name.

Of course, the chip gave records all the way back to six years of age. Most of these were medical records, regular check ups, and progress reports. It was clear she was a member of a project not known to most anyone in Japan.

He really hadn't given it thought. Not that he hadn't planned to, he was simply saving it for a later time. He bit his thumb, and tried one last time to get the tin to open. The microphone hadn't been turned off since he had turned it on. And so, both Crystal and Yoki were able to hear the damn near deafening slam as L propelled the tin into the wall, with a kick that would put any soccer player to shame.

"There we go..." He padded to the now open and dented tin, and picked up the bucket half. Looking inside, he found most of the cubes intact. The velocity at which he sent it didn't allow for much shifting inside.

Now sitting with the large tin on the desktop, L stayed silent. Absorbing her facial features as her thoughts went down a path that his had already tread. His stare was hard, and his gaze frighteningly analytical.

"You say you have dealt with something akin to this..." He popped a sugar cube in his mouth, rolling it around until it dissolved. He opened her file window, and scanned the various files that mention both 'S', and any serial murder cases.

There were quite a few of those.

He then narrowed it down to details that would have been shared by both of the cases. It took him forty-five seconds to find it. Though a lot of the speed came from the computer. Else it would have taken five minutes.

She was like him. No name. No real past to speak of. Forced to live by a single letter. However, they differed in a moderate sized way.

She had six years.

He had been, and will always know himself to be L. It truly didn't phase him. Simply because all in the orphanage were pasted with a letter. To him, it was normal. There was one that was several years younger, that was named 'M'.

He knew full well that they expected to replace him. It was a simple fact of life.

"The folders have been sent to you in order to double check my work." That, was almost complete bullshit. And in his tone, it sounded like it. A prod of slight mockery.

"The playing field is still quite...unplayed, however."

He would never, however, let her know that he was surprised with how quickly she figured it all out. However, news broadcasts /did/ help the masses...

The impression she left sunk about twelve percent.

He grabbed the lip of the tin and peeked in. Perhaps she should come down now? It would be folly to waste anymore time.

"Yoki...If you would escort Crystal to the basement... And bring me coffee on the way."

* * *

S had done well to contain hersel when the slam was overheard, Yoki jumping out of her chair and nearly out of her skin. Over the speaker S heard something pecuiler, the padding of bare feet? She recognized that sound, clearly in fact. The face was fuzzy but everything else was as clear as Yoki sitting back down.

Damn, her memory usually wasnt that bad.

It was then L spoke up again, S barely looking interested in what he had to say for that time, she knew the files were unlocked to him. He would have no trouble finding it, in fact she was sure he already had it up.

At least the gruesome murders were locked inside the chip, those S would never let come to the light of day.

It was them he spoke up again, saying the field was unplayed, but that tone no matter the filter or neutral voice held hints of impression. The tiniest smirk came to her lips, she had impressed the great L even in the slightest? Oh, her head was getting big again.

Yoki had stood up for the orders, nodding to his request. "Yes sir!" Now the real fun would begin, gathering her notes and the files, S carried them as Yoki went to gather coffee. As she waited, her mind whirled on any images of who it could be, that sound was fresh in her mind.

Because honestly, what kind of detective pads around barefoot in a basement?

After Yoki returned, they contimued their trek to the elevator, S almost to deep in thought to hear a question coming from Yoki. "So, are you native to Japan, you kind of look mixed." S stared blankly in thought, answering half-heartedily. "I don't know."

"Well, why do you do this job?"

S stopped, giving Yoki a hard glare which nearly made the girl run the opposite direction. "No more questions about my history, Yoki, it can get you killed even knowing my code name."

"We-Well, why did you tell Ryuzaki?"

It took a minute for that glare to shift, her jaw twitching. "Because it was the only way for him to trust me, we're not very different, and I have to trust him not to say anything." By this point they were in the elevator, heading down to the basement.

"That's got to be weird for you, to actually trust someone...I know during Dad's case the cops said you like to work alone, and didnt like people seeing you."

S glanced at Yoki, noting her depressed and shrinking form. With a twitch S grumbled, "I prefer it, but this was the best option for the human race, so they can live on." S almosted expected Yoki not to catch it, but the girl seemed really attentive to her...fangirl?

"Wait, do you.."

Before Yoki could even finish, the doors opened and S stepped out, quickly heading toward the keypad locked door. Yoki appeared concerned, but silenced and followed. Digits were punched in and the door opened, Yoki slipping inside after S to hand L his coffee.

S though, just stood there for a long moment, staring at all the sugar, mess, and then the back of L's head, the face finally clearing as her grey eyes lightened to silver once again.

"Seems I wasnt the only liar, 'Ryuga', my hypothesis was close though."

She almost grinned, but hid that with a traditional bow, lifting up after she regained her features.

* * *

There had been cameras everywhere. He was able to watch their entire journey, from the apartment itself, to the inside of the elevator. To the room he sat in.

The short responses given to poor Yoki weren't concealing. Quite contrary. The woman had something she wanted to hide, and never breathe a word of again.

Because it was beneficial to him, she revealed herself...it caused him to tilt his head.

Standing on the cushy seat beneath him, he hopped off, and turned to face S. "Lie, as Truth, is defined by the person speaking." He crossed the expansive floor, tables on either side, and a small futon in the corner.

"Your hypothesis had holes. Else you would have not let me go." He held a slight grin, and took the mug from Yoki. "I did not lie about anything, in truth." His grin went back to the near expressionless visage held previously. "Or perhaps I did. It all depends on your interpretation."

Turning once again, he motioned to the table that held the chaotic mess that was his current set of leads. "If you wish to leaf through it, do so. However, do not mess anything please."

And that was it. He went back to his seat, turned off the camera feed, and continued his desiccation of the information he had. Though, he kept an ear on the women behind him.

* * *

It took all she had to not smile when he began talking about something related to their last conversation. So he didnt forget their last conversation, meaning that he won their little game.

That almost frustrated her, but then again he was always two steps ahead of her.

Her grey eyes scanned his form once more, noting no true difference over than his thumb nail being so much shorter. She actually didnt look at him any differently than last time, then blinked lazily. Honestly she didnt see him any differently, he was still interesting to her, she just knew little to nothing about him and yet he knew everything about her.

It was a bit frustrating, but she couldnt help being a little proud of him. He was very interesting indeed.

As he poimted out the papers, she glanced to them to notice that he returned to his seat, and as Yoki went to get more pastries, S shifted over to the pile of papers, just leaf through it and don't ruin this chaos? Hardly a problem, she did just leaf through it.

By the pile, this would take an hour or longer.

With a troubled look, grey eyes began to scan over the pile, skimming through things as a photographic memory snapped everything into a frame. By the time she finished a quarter of it, a hot mug of chocolate mix was given to her.

Glancing up to Yoki, and nod of thanks, she wondered briefly how Yoki got here. Yoki, last she checked, had a job training to become a police officer; they usually didnt get on cases here, maybe she was just the waiter girl? That was almost sad, but at least she could watch the progress of her fathers killer and learning from the best.

That was the only comforting thought though, she was still young, people of this instability would really try and crush any form of rebellion.

With these thoughts racing in the back of her conscious, she concentrated solely on the case at hand. Her hand tilting back the mug to take a swallow of the heat, awakening her from any form of sugar crash from earlier.

As Yoki looked between the two, she let out a soft giggle, S was right, they did seem a lot alike.

* * *

If this S knew that he hadn't touched the very bottom of the pile, he was sure that she would either be honoured, or cackle at him in glee if she found something. At least, this was his preliminary assessment.

She seemed to take great joy, albeit it being hidden, in clawing even a millimeter above him. If only for a second. Yet he always stayed ahead of her in some format. And that was something he planned to continue doing.

His lip quirked. He had found worthy competition...

Popping another cube in his mouth, he spun the chair so that he now faced the two women. "...Yoki." The old man wasn't anywhere near. And he wouldn't be for quite a while. "...Tell me, why did Watari bring you here?"

It was phrased like ... a tactless inquiry. Really, to most; it would come off as something akin to a negative, "Why are you even here?" But that really wasn't his intention, and for once, he realized his overly blunt statement, and aimed to soften the blow, if only to keep the woman from breaking down.

"I mean...what did he tell you?" Popping another cube in his mouth, he turned slightly to the right, and shoved away from the desk to roll over to S and the woman he had addressed.

Perhaps, he could actually put Yoki on something that would be of use. Not to say getting him sweets wasn't important. Hell no. But...when she wasn't doing that... "I ask for a reason."

* * *

Yoki had to admit she felt a cold chill run through her when she was being questioned, she barely had tes to the police and had a stroke of luck with Watari. She had told him the truth, but this time it was to tough to speak.

After a few long moments, S spoke up with something akin to boredom.

"Her father is a victim, which ties her to the case, and she is a training police officer."

Yoki cleared her throat- S didnt glance up but didnt say much of anything, only sipping her drink every now and again.

"Because, uh, s-sir..I wanted to see how...you worked. I dont know why he chose me, b-but I do have a contact into the Police..." She glanced to S, "Anyways, I just want to catch this guy, even if Im not really doing much.."

"Wouldnt say that Yoki, because of you fueling us with anything sweet, we think more quickly. You're the gas that makes us go, so dont look so down."

Yoki blinked twice, noting S hadnt looked up from her paper. With a grumble she set it back and picked out another piece.

"S-So anything new?"

S didnt speak up, drinking the rest of her cocoa quickly. After a minute, Yoki went quiet again, she did not want to travel down Daddy's gone road again.

S on the other hand soaked up information like a sponge, setting the empty mug off to the side, she shifted silently to a set of pictures from the bodies. Not a hair out of place then, so by default she knew that water was safe completely. The tiniest smirk appeared, she only though the water as a severely low chance of happening, but not out-ruled till now.

"What kind of weapon kills at a distant with a Heart Attack?" She tugged at a strand of hair, her own habit peeking through. Yoki was happy for the change in subject.

* * *

His eyes narrowed. Ignoring the other genius in the room, he asked her again. "What did Watari say? He isn't the type to be silent in the car." Though this was only the case with those who were trusted. Which obviously, this girl was.

It made him wonder exactly why. Surely a simple police trainee couldn't have caught Watari's attention, no matter if her father was the first killed by Kira or not. Flipping himself so his back now rested on the seat of the chair, and his feet hung off the back, he finally addressed S.

"Yes...that is true. Though it would be more productive to have her do something else." A blink. "Of course while she retained her current duties."

He was thinking possibly...yes. But he'd address it later.

"The various ways to kill at a distance all involve manual manipulation. Be it poison, gas, or even a dart-gun. None of these are even remote possibilities." Somehow he had brought a handful of sugar cubes and now had them resting on his stomach.

Tossing a white cube into the air, he started on a train of thought. Thinking aloud, and Yoki had seen it a few times. "There are several-" Catches the cube and sucks on it before continuing. "-ways to be a 'victim' of a heart attack. That is to say, many causes."

"Technically speaking, a heart attack is simply the infarction of a segment of heart muscle, usually due to occlusion of a coronary artery..." He looked at Yoki. "In laymans terms, this means a piece of dead tissue occludes the artery, and the heart ceases to beat."

"The causes include smoking, age, high blood pressure, and Angina; which is a condition in which not enough oxygen gets to the individual's heart, thus, unable to sustain the rest of normal function." Another cube was tossed and caught. "Though...most in the list were relatively healthy. Aside from the injuries sustained in prison, or gotten in fights."

His brain whirled. Another possibility, not usually connected. "Then there is a coronary artery spasm. Which really, is what it sounds like." This time he threw two, and caught them with his teeth, before biting them in half.

"These can be caused by drugs such as cocaine, extreme emotional stress, pain, or anything of the like. Finally, is the exposure to freezing temperatures."

"Again...most criminals and individuals killed had no trace of drugs in their system, and in this time of year, Kanto is relatively warm."

He found some way to spin the chair, and so now he was slowly rotating and eating sugar cubes.

Now what would this S have to add.

* * *

As L spoke, S had paid attention for the most part, mostly out of respect, the other part simply to try and absorb any information she didn't already know. He spoke basically everything she knew, and looking over the data and records..she was actually stuck. For once, S was frustrated enough to almost look it, her jaw was set and eyes fixated on the information in front of her.

There just had to be a missing piece, something out there they didn't have that completed this puzzle.

Yoki on the other hand, grew quiet the entire time and listened to L, she bit her lip and looked over to S, and for once was shocked. S didn't have any input?

Well, time to step up and save your idol from total embarrassment, right?

"Well...even if it sounds stupid, maybe it's ghosts?"

Oh god, that sounded really bad, her face went crimson as her eyes hit the floor. "Cause..well, they've all either killed someone or something like that right? There have been some legends and stories where..well a ghost came and caused something like a natural death...maybe we're dealing with something supernatural?"

S looked over and actually stared at Yoki, the stare was somewhere between confused, and outright 'You're a dumbass'. Though, even S hated to admit it...she sounded right. It /would/ make a puzzle piece that fit in, but ghosts wouldn't magically conjure themselves /now/ of all times and commit the same act all over Kanto.

"Even if that was plausible, Yoki, ghosts wouldn't have a hand in it. Especially attacking at nearly the same time. Though I do appreciate your input."

Yoki perked up, was that S's way of saying thanks for saving my butt? A grin nearly presented itself, but fell instantly. "A-Also..Watari probably put me on the team...well I have no idea really, but I did beg him for it. I want to put the man who killed my Dad in jail for good. No one deserves to be killed no matter their sins."

S glanced over to L, wondering what he was thinking for a brief moment before looking back over the papers. This was going to be...a very difficult case.

* * *

He made the chair spin a bit faster. He didn't immediately dismiss the thought. Mulling it over, he stuck his thumb between his teeth. And winced when he realized the nail had shortened too far to chew.

"Hn." He switched to the other hand, and stared at the now rotating floor.

Ghosts, Spectres, Wraiths, Apparitions. These were things generally pasted to events that had no explanation, or that they were unable to be explained. Stories would swirl behind them, and they became something to be referred to.

For those that had belief in them, they were a strong part of culture. And it seemed that those cultures tended to have much longer lifespans. At least from L's point of view.

And so, with this circle of thought, L rolled backwards off of the spinning chair, spun on his heel and made for the monitors.

* * *

He...actually didn't deny it completely? Yoki was surprised, and very much pleased. She looked to S who seemed just as surprised as her before she turned back to get to work. With a happy grin, Yoki went back to picking up empty mugs, plates and utensils to head back to the kitchen. When they were all gathered up, she looked to the two geniuses with a tilt of her head.

"You guys need anything from the kitchen while I'm heading there?"

S glanced back, then spoke up, "A cup of coffee, make it with extra sugar I'll need the boost. Thanks." Yoki nodded and glanced to L, when and if he spoke up about something she would go and get it.

That left the two alone for the first time since the pastry shoppe. S didn't seem bothered, and remained quiet for about three minutes. "Do you believe that something supernatural is actually happening?" She mulled over the many different possibilities of the Supernatural, Ghosts, a vengeful spirit..but even still.

"Even if it was a ghost..they wouldn't hit at the same time."

She played with her hair even more, looking almost to nervous. If it was supernatural, it would be harder to catch the criminal, if..they weren't human.

So much trouble..

* * *

"There is no other explanation, logical or otherwise." There was, no conceivable way for a human being to murder by heart attack. Not all over the entire region of Kanto. The classification of humans may be narrow, Criminal. But...

No matter how he looked at it. There was no way.

It was frustrating. "And Yoki, there should be a plate on the counter this time of day." He got deliveries every couple days. Watari made sure that any delivery man knew that the front desk would be empty.

He hoped she realized what counter he was speaking of.

Returning his attentions to the monitors that now held several dozen Japanese folktales, and dozens of other generic spook stories. He smiled lightly. Yoki would have a tizz fit when she came back.

The girl amused him, that's for sure.

* * *

He had a point, she would admit that, but even if that was possible. "How would we catch something of a Supernatural cause? Whatever this thing is, it's come with a vengeance against any and all evil." This was way to troubling, but she continued reading, eventually hitting the bottom when Yoki came back in with their things.

Yoki eventually came back with the cup of coffee and the plate, she was in the habit of checking the front desk for deliveries after the first week. Handing S her cup of coffee, she went over to L and noted of the Supernatural list, with a pink blush a smile spread across her lips so wide it wouldn't hurt her. "Y..You're checking into it?" She almost sounded like she didn't believe it, and as S looked back to the two, she stared at Yoki.

The girl obviously looked up to L, and that brought a pleased smile to her lips.

"Thanks Ryuzaki, a lot. Not a lot of people would actually believe me either." With a giggle, she twirled around and went back to work on getting things a /little/ neater.

S on the other hand, had to hold back an Aw, merely turning back around and getting to work as well.

* * *

It took him a moment before a semi-solid answer came to him. Grabbing a cookie from the plate brought by Yoki, he stuffed it in her face before she twirled away. This was done with the utmost apathy, so one could only guess his reason. Maybe a you're welcome?

"How? We catch it's attention." Though how does one go about doing that? If it is targeting the criminal population, than to try and catch it would mean being criminal their own selves.

Biting a smiley face cookie in half, he hummed. Many stories of the Japanese region had to do with vengeance. Be it the Onryo, or the Teke-Teke. The latter of which usually aimed for young boys; and cut them in half.

Then again, once you catch it's attention, how do you catch IT? L narrowed his eyes. This was...troubling.

* * *

Yoki chewed on the cookie happily, walking about the room with a dust pan and broom, sweeping up any dust bunnies she spotted. She seemed a bit more bouncy, and S couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Well, we're looking at something that is supernatural, either something that manifested itself, or has been brought through a...human." Her eyes flickered to L, a smirk coming to her lips. "This is why I talk my thought process out in the beginning. A human had to bring something here, it makes sense with everything.

The first killing was just a test, to see if it actually worked, then there was a few days to get over the shock; from there he began planning and..nng, that still doesn't answer /who/ this is." Her eyes hardened, it did make a lot more sense for a human to be doing this. Normally something supernatural isn't on this kind of scale, unless Hell was opening up, which she doubted, there was no way.

Yoki shifted to listen in, biting her lip softly. She was worried about this, the two were stumped meant this was something out of their element. Nearly purple eyes glanced down to another dust bunny, sweeping it up quickly she continued her work.

* * *

Summoners. Of course. He gave the silver eyed woman a sideways glance. So...would the competition begin here? Perhaps. "And you think I do not?" He had a chronic habit of starting sentences and not finishing them. This drove many people up the wall.

Though he hadn't done much of that in the past few days.

"We know then, that a human is involved in some way." He leapt and landed on his chair, which caused him to roll into the table, upsetting the chaotic pile. "..."

Well shit.

Wait. A smaller paper had been unearthed, and glancing it over, L had a whirlwind sweep through his mind.

"We both have found that these...murders have occurred sporadically enough that it is most likely the work of a college stud..." It hit him like a train.

"Yoki...how do you feel about transferring schools?"

She was still in the Academy. And he had an idea as to /where/ in Kanto this Kira lived. So he was going to pop Yoki in one of the largest colleges in Japan.

* * *

S had just narrowly dodged L from his rolling, twisting around in a twirl to dodge him. The action was so flawless and quick that she made it look graceful. The paper in her hand remained in place, S not missing a beat in continuing to read.

That is until L spoke up about a college student, it was then she looked up to note of the paper in his possession. She set hers down, reaching forward to grab it and read over it, she didn't like being left out of things.

Yoki on the other hand, seemed flustered with the idea of going to school, even transferring, looking back to L she blinked severely times. "Will I be allowed to stay there for the rest of my career there?" She tilted her head, noting of S reaching out to get a look at it.

"If I'm able to stay there, I see no trouble in it. I just..kinda hate moving back and forth." She rubbed the back of her head, her fluster never leaving.

* * *

He only gave the smallest of glances to her aversion. All of his attention was on the half sheet that held Watari's handwriting, lists of times and pointed notes about college courses that fit the erratic schedules.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw S try and reach for the paper in between his fingers. Leaning to the right, he kept the small parchment away.

"Yoki, I do believe that can be arranged." He seemed to not acknowledge S reaching for the paper, other than moving. "The college you will be attending has an option for either living at the dorm, or living at home."

He looked past S and right at Yoki. "It would be appreciated if you were to come back." They still needed their sweets. And he wasn't planning on punting another tin can anytime soon.

* * *

Yoki blinked several times at the display set in front of her, she had to admit it was very amusing. As L moved away, S reached out farther, a look of frustration crossing her features momentarily before disappearing into calm. Yoki attempted to ignore this sight, simply to answer L's questions.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine not staying here. What would you need me to do, Ryuzaki?" She grinned, feeling pleased that she was being used at long last. She had undying loyalty, S knew that for sure.

S on the other hand, had the paper within two centimeters from her finger tips, with her lips set in a firm line she reached out further..and further. This'll get old, she already knew it.

* * *

His lips pursed just the slightest, and he leaned further, his right arm pulling the paper farther away than that of what his body would have. What game was she playing? "You do know it is polite to ask first?"

Who was he to speak of good manners and customs?

Mentally switching his attention back to Yoki, his next statements were for her, though his gaze was on S. "Be observant. You are shy and demure, so none would think it awkward if you lurked places.

Try and find things out of the ordinary. Students rushing to get someplace, for example after a class ends. Or, when a class begins, look for those barely making it on time and trying to appear nonplussed...That sort of thing."

His left foot was ready to push her away if need be. Though, he was sure she'd get the message and back away. He hoped. His chair was close to tipping.

* * *

Obviously, being it stubbornness or merely God's way of showing humor, S just gave a glare and leaned a bit more forward, despite the foot against her stomach to push him away. Her own hand pushing his down so it would slip between her legs and he would be forced to move forward.

During this, Yoki nodded. "Yes sir, I can handle that." With a happy grin, Yoki walked off to put away the broom and dustpan, going for the mop afterwards in some areas that looked a bit to dingy for her tastes.

While Yoki had left, S gave a grumble and a spoke up, "You're not very polite either, do unto others as you would upon yourse-ah!" Her foot had lost balance, and she was forced to crash into him. With her weight and momentum involved, it would be enough to knock L, S and the chair over. The ending result being her straddling him, one hand on the paper, the other next to his hand to keep from smashing her face into his own. With a wince, a pain shot up from her knee that didn't exactly feel /good/. Opening one silver eye, they snapped open to widen a fraction, her body stiffening as she damn near turned pink, only a little coloring coming to her face. Though of course it would be hard to notice with her hair in the way.

* * *

His own blackened gaze narrowed as her hand forced his down and through her legs. Really, why was this so important to her? He was about to shove her frame backwards, when he felt the unmistakable sensation of his chair tipping to such an extent that it couldn't be righted.

His hues shot wide, and in a split second, his foot pressed against the seat of the chair and shoved the piece of furniture to the side, the wheeled seat coming to crash against the table on the other side of the room.

Had he not done so, his back would have had much more reason to bend than poor posture.

A soft grunt left him as his upper back thudded to the floor. Since his left leg went to saving his spine, he no time to use it to try and 'bridge'. So he was now sprawled on his floor, with a woman on top.

Watari would love this.

His right knee was on level with her upper body, and if he payed any attention, he would have noted it was /dangerously/ close to a very sensitive part of the female anatomy.

However, he was busy scanning her face in an analytical manner, and so didn't notice that her knee had cracked onto the floor in a very...scary place for any man. He was saved by an inch.

"Now what if you were to realize that this note held nothing but code statements and a language meant only for me?"

* * *

Did he..

Did he seriously try and insult her intelligence at a time like this?!

Well, that probably wasn't it, but even still she was a bit insulted by the manner. Silver eyes just about glowed with irritation as she gave a steady glare, though she didn't attempt to move in the least.

Maybe because of the shock, her mind was momentarily reeling. After the blush faded, and she got ahold of her running thoughts, a snort escaped her lips.

"I don't like being out of the loop, and you're not the only person in here with a higher GPA than a 3.5." With her jaw set, she decided to get back at him in the only way she knew how, using one of his weaknesses against him.

Female contact, and awkward social situations.

Her head dipped down, lips brushing against his nose in an adorable manner despite the circumstances. With a tug, she pulled the paper from his hand and rolled over onto her ass next to him. With one hand on her knee, she rubbed it in a slow circular motion to test for any injuries sustained. Other than a bruised muscle, she was fine.

Folding the paper up with one hand, she placed it into her cleavage, knowing that he wouldn't dare go there and got to her feet. When she turned to him, her hand was offered to help him up. If he took it, very well they'd call it even, if not, well..that was to bad.

Least she had the paper back, and would eventually look at it when L got to his feet again.

* * *

His brow quirked as her eyes almost glowed in what he interpreted correctly as irritation. His own black blinked several times, his expression giving no real sign as to what he was thinking.

"No, bu-"

His brain had shorted out on a full, hearty dose of 'What the hell'. Really. These were times when not even the fastest of thought processes could help him to deduce what to do. These were such times. And so, he simply sat there while his cheeks gained a dusting of light pink.

Though, as she took the note fully out of his grip his brain snapped back into gear, and when she plopped on her ass, he himself sat up. His peripheral vision caught the movement of her about to put the piece of paper in her cleavage.

That would not do at all. And so with a speed only obtained after a lifetime of training and athletics, he turned, snatched the paper from her fingers and stood, doing a leap backwards as a precaution against any further stealing.

"...Loops...are also meant to be jumped through."

* * *

Well at least her plan worked temporarily, and she was pleasantly surprised by the faint blush across his cheeks. If she was correct, most men didn't blush unless the thought the person who made them do so was even slightly attractive.

So naturally, she took it as a compliment.

And then suddenly, the note was gone from her hand?! She looked up, the irritation back as she stood fully. The woman damn near stalked toward him, her steps even and almost soldier-like. "Ryuzaki, give that back! You can't hide all the pieces from me, I'll find out eventually anyways~"

Her eyes narrowed, she damn near looked evil. "And I'm /very/ impatient. Especially when any evidence isn't presented." That much was true, if even a tiny clue was held from her, she'd make the bastard/bitch who held it in hiding's life a living hell.

Knowing this, she also knew she would chase L down until she got that piece of paper and actually read it. Maybe it was her fault for not reading it as soon as she got it, but she was going to be stubborn till the end.

* * *

Hell. This was a treat. He had a case that was actually working his brain, and a 'partner' that proved as competition, and slight amusement. Cocking his head, he stepped back as she did forward.

"It doesn't even belong to you..." His tone held inflection of his amusement, and his cheeky grin was just /barely/ present, which would make the statement all the more infuriating. He was manipulating her on purpose.

Unfolding the paper so she barely saw the elegant scribbles that were Watari's handwriting, he rolled the small sheet into a ball, and popped it into his mouth.

His black orbs glinted, and he swallowed audibly. "...Now what if there is no evidence to present?"

* * *

"I don't /care/ if it doesn't belong to me!"

She quickened her speed, only to stop dead in her tracks, he had swallowed the piece of paper...

/Swallowed/ it, like candy!

And he gave a cocky response afterwards, she set her jaw, frustration evident. She stood there for a good few seconds, before narrowing her eyes, a very evil smile evident on her lips.

"You'll regret that, L."

Her threat was chilling, and with a half twirl she set off back to her place. With her hair swaying from side to side, she almost looked like she was strutting.

Slipping back into her place, she began picking up the paper work, her knee really beginning to bother her yet she didn't reveal any true pain to it. S was a tough girl, she could handle herself.

* * *

Ahn. The first time she had actually spoken his name. Her expression caused his own to morph into seemingly innocent interest. "I do think your ideals are a tad skewed.

Upset that I swallowed my own lead? Because of selfish reasons..." He was now thinking aloud, his words not actually meant for her. Hm. He may have all of her recorded history on file, but there was certainly something more to her.

One didn't need to worry that he had ruined a perfectly good lead, he had it memorized. And it was true, anyone that would have looked at it would have seen random words, song lyrics, and numbers. The sequence of which not forming any real pattern.

The chill in which her threat was spoken, only sharpened his awareness towards the one called S. He would file anything she did. Her words. Any hidden intention.

"I think you will find I do not regret anything." It was all done for a reason. Methodically done.

* * *

"I am selfish because it makes me appear more human." Her words held no true meaning to it, but the words were merely a play on her life. She otherwise was silent, picking up the papers while resting on her good knee.

Yoki came in not long after, see the mess that had been made, and almost gaping. "What..in the hell happened?" She looked to L first, then to S. "L decided to try and keep a piece of paper from me, ended in this mess. He ate the paper."

Yoki stared at her, a deadpan to best describe. "...Y'know what, I don't want details. Ryuzaki, when shall I start the transfer?"

From where S knelled, gather up papers, glaring daggers was sent toward L, S was obviously displeased to the extreme.

* * *

"But, what is human?" It was a question he pondered so often. Obviously, he was of the generic definition. He had limbs, a head, and he was bipedal. Then...what else made one human?

It was rhetorical. She was not meant to answer. As Yoki came in, he manipulated the dictionary to yet again give a jab to S. "She molested me, trying to get a note." He was not lying, twisting the truth, or any such thing.

Biting his thumbnail, he ambled to the large monitor, and input a few numbers. "Next week is when we can get you transferred..." He gave a look to S. Those pointed blades made his lips twitch. Now it was her turn

* * *

Yoki just gave L the look of the century, that look turning to a nearly blazing mad S.

"I did no such thing!" She nearly shrieked, causing Yoki to bite her lower lip in attempt to hold back the fits of laughter that were barely peeking through.

Now she understood perfectly, S had a little crush on L. Oh the cheeky grin that came on her face, and the look in her eyes saying she knew something they didn't would've killed S.

"...What did you do then, S?" S's glare made Yoki want to crawl in a corner and die, Giggles peeking through, S answered through her irritation. "I used his weakness against him, female contact and social awkwardness." Yoki stared at S with the blankest look, with a pink blush that was actually visible, S clarified what she said through mumbles, "I gave him a kiss on the nose to surprise him.."

Now, Yoki was out right laughing, S looking ready to kill her, they just caught onto what L had said. With Yoki using the mop as a defensive device, she answered. "Alright, sounds good to me. Then we can work on S an- EEP!" S had stolen the mop, Yoki fleeing to hide next to L.

"Save me Ryuzaki~!"

Obviously the girls were a bit distracted, but humor needed to be inserted so things didn't seem so...horrific.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By morning, Yoki had been refreshed from a nap and was getting coffee for everyone, S had retired around three in the morning for a nap, and hadn't come back down from the studio apartment. Yoki knew full and well that L would have an eye on S, so she wasn't all to worried about it.

S on the other hand, had nightmares all night long, they ranged from moderate to severe quickly, and she had awoken three times last night in a cold sweat, beating away the air thinking it was some sort of monster. Eventually she forced herself out of bed and took a shower, trying to forget the persisting memories of her past.

She had a case to concentrate on, didn't she?

So by the time she threw on some clean sweats, hair damp and in a bun, she was already out the door and heading toward the basement. Her eyes seemed a bit distant, the silver long faded to grey. Her posture was sort of poor, bags beginning to form under her eyes. She hadn't put on any make up this morning either, hn.

As she passed by Yoki, noting of the coffee, the young woman took a cup and began downing it like it was her last drink. The sudden energy boost would be more than welcome. "..Well morning, how'd you sleep?"

"...Fine."

That was the basic extent of their conversation, silent the rest of the way down to the basement. When S entered, she immediately went for the stack of papers she had been re-organizing from yesterdays rough-housing. Right back to work.

Yoki handed a cup of coffee to L, offering a smile. Always a smile to start off the day...least for some of us.

* * *

The thought ran across his mind, of 'Thou dost protest too much'. The shriek made his ears ring a bit, and he turned to face the two women with his pinky in his left ear canal after a few moments more of staring at the screen.

Only to blink in slight surprise as Yoki requested his 'aid'. It was obvious that the girls were having fun. And as he was about to retire for the night, he didn't see any problem.

Retire meaning sitting and eating sugar cubes whilst loafing on the couch. And that is just what he did.

However, his hours of leisure came to an end as he caught out of the corner of his shadowed and half-lidded eye the flailing motions of the new genius. It had been at least five hours since she had left, and although he had noticed jerky and erratic movements before, none were straight outright panic.

Until her current flailing fit that is.

His pointed stare remained affixed to the monitor until she calmed herself, in case he would need to send in someone to wake her up. That someone would have been Yoki, as it seemed she got along rather well with this S.

Since it wasn't needed, L popped a sugar cube in his mouth, reaching for another when he scowled. He needed more cubes.

Or cookies. There was a large bag of animal cookies in the third floor pantry. Figuring it was okay to leave the monitors, L made his way to the elevator not looking back as a notification saying that Yoki could be moved that after-noon popped on screen.

He'd get to that later. Or perhaps Yoki herself would. Taking the coffee cup as he passed, he canted his head towards the monitor room. "You have a message."

* * *

As L passed by them, Yoki was the only one paying any real attention, she nodded and quickened her pace to the monitors. Yoki was actually happy, she was getting transferred to a school she couldnt afford. "I'll be moved this afternoon, I'll start tomorrow." Yoki glanced at S, who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Hey S, maybe you should lay down."

That seemed to wake her up, she just shook her head, "No, work needs to be done." Yoki gave a pointed stare, but eventually sighed and flickered on the TV, flipping through news channels that spoke of more murders. S glanced at the screen then to Yoki, a soft look momentarily flashing.

"If at any point you feel threatened Yoki, don't hesitate to tell us. I'll happily switch with you."

Yoki looked over to S, offering a cheeky grin, "Let someone else be a hero, I owe you that much." S stared, almost matching L's pointed look, before turning and back to work. When L returned, Yoki would speak up. "I'll start tomorrow, anything planned until then?"

* * *

If they found and pushed a small green button, they would see the monitors flick to the room he was now in. He had observed it for a while, making sure no-one was in or around. Very few got to see him.

He had climbed onto a shelf, and was trying to reach the bag that was on the very top shelf. The position he was in was insanely comedic, his right foot on a shelf, his left bracing against the counter behind him. Many would wonder why Watari made things so difficult for the young detective, but the old man had reasons.

Mainly to keep L in shape. Recently, the Prodigy had been cooped, either in an apartment, or now this vast building. The building didn't have any training facilities or rooms. So Watari took to hiding sweets in high, or hard to reach places.

Finally getting a good hold on the bag of cookies, L dropped to the floor with a bounce. He had drank the coffee already, and left the empty cup on a random surface.

Finally making his way back down to the basement floor, he came in right as Yoki said something about being a hero. Raising a brow, L tossed a half eaten bear at her face. "Risking your life, and doing something that will potentially rob you of your life are very different things."

With this, he threw a panda in his mouth and chewed. "And you need to sleep. You got barely any of it last night. Fighting away monsters and the like..." He glanced to the television, and then to S's tired visage.

It seemed he was hypocritical too.

"Nothing planned, no..." Another cookie. "You start at nine in the morning."

* * *

Yoki had glanced toward the controls to the monitor then up at them, now was usually when L flicked through the cameras to see what all was going on. Since he wasnt here..

She hit the closest button to her, looking at the monitor that switched screens, what she saw made her burst into a fit of giggles. S glanced over to see what the amusement was about to find Yoki staring at the screen, when she got a good look a brow was lifted. The boy sure loved his sweets.

Yoki glanced to the door when L dis ao peared from screen, it only took him a minute to get back, she had blinked when the cookie hit her face. Seemed like he cared a little about her then...maybe. It was hard to tell with him.

Then he went off about S flailing in her sleep, Yoki glancing at S to find the irritation had returned in full force. "I'm fine."

That was never a good answer, but Yoki kept quiet, S wasn't real happy about the reveal of her night terrors. She couldnt stop them, honestly, but some secrets were not meant to be revealed.

"Alright then, Im running to the store to get the usuals, you guys want anything extra?"

Coffee, sweets, cream, milk and sugar was on the top of the list, might as well make only one trip.

* * *

Glancing to the monitor, he saw the room that he was just in. Well then. "Yoki, in the future, please refrain from pushing buttons..." He wasn't actually upset. Setting the bag down on the flat surface of the desktop, L sat and spun in a slow circle.

Blinking, he realized he may need to explain. "There are files not meant for you to see. Hotkeyed." His gaze slid over to S. She would deny that she was in need of sleep? "...If you become a hindrance, I will have to remove you from this case." Said as if the sky was blue.

Black gaze once again landing on Yoki at her question, he put his index finger to his lip in thought. "...Hm. Sugar cubes." He was going to set up an entire castle around Watari's computer when he went back to Wammy House. "Lots of sugar cubes."

* * *

"When I become a hinderous, kill me."

She too, spoke as if speaking of the weather, almost like she was mocking him. When Yoki spoke up about the store, S dug through her pocket and fished out a hotel key card.

"Please run by Sakura Motel and pick up my things, its room 5, dont try opening anything in there without calling me first, I have them under security."

Yoki blinked and took the key, nodding softly. "Sure thing S, anything I should know now?"

S tapped her chin, then nodded, "Jiggle the handle before you go in. It's a difficult door to open." Turning back to her work, S started organizing again. Yoki gulped and nodded, "Alright, so sugar cubes and S's things.." With that she turned and left for the garage, sticking the key card in her pocket.

S on the other hand, yawned softly before shuffling a stack together and putting them together alphabetically. She seemed mostly bored but glanced to the monitors from time to time.

* * *

"I'll keep that in mind." If he had to remove her from the case, that would be the end result anyhow.

Though he had the feeling that she would not make it easy to do so. He quirked a grin. He certainly hoped he wouldn't have to get rid of her. Her company, compared to every other human being he has met, was enjoyable.

"I thought I told you not to mess that pile..." At least he assumed that is what she was messing with. His gaze was currently devouring the most recent police report. Nothing else has been found out, and he sighed.

Spilling a large number of bears onto the desktop, he began to stack them. A methodical practice that helped him think.

* * *

She glanced over to him momentarily when he decided to comment on keeping that in mind. He certainly was serious about it, wasn't he? Her own tiny grin presented itself, she definitely wouldnt make it easy on him, that was for sure.

Turning back to her work, she gave a soft and airy snort to his statement. "I disregarded the rule when you upset the pile yesterday, it's not even in your orderly chaos pile anymore, it's simply..a pile." She eye'd the stack with a irritated glance, feeling more tired than usual.

After finishing one section, she stood up and stretched, sighing softly. "Im going for some coffee, you want anything?" Surely Yoki made some before she left.

* * *

It was as if her question carried some sort of force. His tower crumbled, but he showed no sign of exasperation. "Well...if you are offering, might I request a mug of cocoa?" He gave a 'hn' at her statement of the previous day.

"I suppose then, it would be beneficial to let you know that the bottom of that pile is not to be touched. If you must organize the paper, leave the bottom alone." This was spoken in a note of finality. He really didn't want that stack of untouched filepaper messed with.

Beginning anew his tower of cookies, he glanced her way. "There are also donut holes..." An insinuation.

* * *

S rolled her eyes before turning around and heading back toward the kitchen, undoing the bun that held her hair up. By the time she made it fully to the kitchen, she glanced around and spotted three cameras.

"Overly paranoid..."

Those words were muttered of course, but she got together her cup of coffee before starting his cocoa. She started boiling the water, fixing the mix up while adding two teaspoons of "sugar" from a container. After the tea kettle whistled she poured in the water and mixed it together with a spoon, already making her second cup of coffee.

By the time she finished, she glanced up to the cameras again with a tsk before heading back down. She seemed more hyped up with three cups of coffee set in her system, a box of pocky under her arm for breakfast. She set the cocoa next to his pile of cookie-whatevers before heading back to organizing.

Now she'll work faster.

* * *

Hm. It seems she didn't grab the donut holes. Sad, but able to be dealt with. Popping a cookie in his mouth, he grabbed the cup of cocoa and took a swallow.

And turned green. His entire body went rigid, and then a violent shiver ran from his scalp to his toes. His gaze rolled back into his head and his eyelids scrunched shut, as if that would get rid of the taste.

Oh now this was bloody war. His stomach did a flip, but finally settled, and he relaxed somewhat. Throughout this event he had not made a sound. Standing from his chair, he made his way to the woman who gave him the cup, a painfully obvious scowl present.

It was impossible for it to be a mistake. The salt container was in a cupboard, big letters labeling what the container held. The sugar container was on the counter.

Now only about a foot from the source of his ire, L reached over above her head, cup in hand and turned his wrist. He fully aimed on soaking her scalp.

* * *

She didnt hear a peep from him, and his overly paranoid, cocky ass. Good, maybe he finally lea-

She arched her back, tilting her head thirteen degrees to save the papers from being soaked, though he wouldnt see it her toes had curled as she held back a groan.

Turning to him, she splashed her coffee against him with a heavy scowl of her own.

He wanted war? She'd give it to him.

Staring at him, she gave off what sounded like a growl, glaring heavily. "I warned you, L."

* * *

His normally wide eyes were narrowed, his emotionless visage crumbled into that of severe ire. Lips twisting downwards, L took a moment to gather himself before he decided to kick her in the face.

Okay, that perhaps wasn't necessary. Blinking twice, he right foot shot up and forward, aiming to connect forcefully with the side of her head. Better than the face.

If he was dodged, he would continue until he landed a hit. As a student of capoeira, he could continue moving for a long time.

"And I will warn you. Never...touch my sweets again."

* * *

With swiftness and grace she blocked the kick aimed at her head, she now knew his main weakness, it was to bad he had the same as hers. The irritation grew with each kick, and eventually she grabbed his ankle, keeping a good grip as her own foot lifted and went to slam into the side of his skull.

The best part? She looked bored out of her mind doing so, and the worst? That'd probably piss him off more.

If the kick connected, it would likely snap his jaw and crack his skull, not to a point where it'd kill him but it'd surely hurt like hell. Her own foot would have a few snapped bones as well, but she prepared for something like this to happen. Yoki was away from the violence, and bringing a medical kit with all her prescriptions and anything from a cast to a simple band-aid.

Yeah, she was well prepared for something of this nature.

* * *

So now he knew she had use in the realm of fighting. Interesting to note. Balancing now on his left foot, L caught her own ankle. Forcefully pulling his leg back, he aimed to pull her closer to him, his fist aiming to land on her cheekbone.

He didn't care that she was a woman. The force behind the swing would crack bone. You seriously do not fuck with his sweets.

It was a few seconds before he realized that in catching her foot, the force absorbed caused his palm bones to crack. He grimaced. Certainly an interesting note.

* * *

So he was quick too? She narrowed her eyes and used her free hand to catch his fist, twisting them both around so she would fall down first. The first time was merely an accident she couldnt control, this time she managed to fall first to save his back.

Though of course with her grip on both his fist and ankle, she managed to keep from falling completely. With an angry scowl, she began pressing the pad of her thumb roughly into the pressure point on his wrist. She had severely bruised her shin during that kick, but ignored it completely.

"Not polite to hit a girl, L."

* * *

Unless he let go of her foot, he would land forehead to forehead with her. That wasn't a favorable outcome, and so he relinquished his grip on her ankle, the action causing his fractured bones to protest.

However he ignored them in favor of catching himself, palm colliding forcefully with the floor. A racing pain traveled out from the fractures, through his fingers and up to his elbow. Though he showed none of this pain.

Instead, he settled his weight on her leg, to make sure it didn't come up again. Sitting up, he jerked his wrist from her grip. "Who are you to speak of good manners?" It was plain that he was still irked, his tone carrying severe irritation. Rotating his wrist, he waited for his leg to be freed.

* * *

"Oh and your any better than me?"

She was just as irritated as him, and with the pressure of his weight on her leg, she could almost hear it protest in pain. Her back felt no better, and she figured his hand was injured as well.

As her mind reeled, she balled her fist up and went to punch him in the stomach, her other hand reaching up to grab his arm; with a grunt she pushed up and over, the force would roll them so she would be on top instead.

"You're so annoying sometimes!"

She trembled, though it was unknown to her as to why. Her lips pulled back to show her teeth, eyes narrowed, and a snarl vibrating her chest. S was definitely as pissed as him.

* * *

It made him wonder, what reason would she have to be irritated? His expression had fallen back into the normal visage of stoic. "Did I make any such reference?" His tone had even calmed. He was trying to piss her off more. Such a child he was.

Though his coal black eyes widened, as her fist made contact with his gut. Certainly not expected. Hands going behind his body to brace his weight, he shot out his foot to connect with her sternum. Though he miscalculated and hit her own stomach instead.

"And you seem to enjoy being on top..." Her expression made his lips twitch upwards. He was succeeding then.

* * *

She had plenty of reasons to be irritated, one being that he had stolen her cookies, the other him being an ass to her, and the third simply because...well she had no idea honestly.

Maybe Yoki's feelings weren't so wrong after all? But hey, S doesn't know that.

S had grunted when the foot came in contact with her stomach, a small snarl rising to her lips. The snarl, though, quickly disappeared as her cheeks darkened to a crimson. She seemed genuinely surprised, but came back quickly with a retort. "You don't seem to resist, so why shouldn't I?"

* * *

Using his arms as a type of catapult, L shot up, and pushed her back with his foot. She may have meant the comment in a more perverted way - which wasn't lost on him at all, - but he took it to mean something more tame.

Intending to land on top of her, L grabbed her shoulders to assist in the pushing. It was now painfully obvious how childlike he was. He despised losing. "I don't resist because there is no need. I am always, as you say, two steps ahead."

* * *

It took everything she had not to yelp and hit him harder, a soft grunt followed as her back smacked against the ground; she stared at him evenly, all irritation lost.

Well, she still was human after all.

When he made his comment, she just stared evenly at him, her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "So, you plan for something like this to happen?" Oh the cocky grin that came to her face, yes, S can be a pervert at times, and yes, she enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than being angry.

"We are still, in a sense, human, after all. It's natural for a male to be attracted to a female."

Her way of calling him out on his feelings with her? Yes, totally, and she expected him to deny it all day and night long. That didn't mean she wouldn't tease the fuck out of him.

* * *

He had expected her to retaliate, another blow perhaps. And that would have be reciprocated or blocked. But instead, he features smoothed themselves. Had calmed. It didn't matter. He felt like he had won.

For a moment.

"Did I plan to come to blows?" He was side-stepping every vague insinuation she made, and he would continue to do so. "It wasn't planned, it was expected." He sat up and released her shoulders. He now rested in his normal sitting position, albeit now over her stomach.

"Of course...so this means you are attracted to me then?" He placed his thumbnail in between his teeth and stared. He turned her statement around, but not quite backwards. How will she respond?

* * *

Ah, so he did switch it back to her?

Lifting herself up by her elbows, she came about six inches from his face. Staring at him quite hard, her eyes narrowed a little. "That sort of data is classified, you can only access it by answering my question." Ah, so going to the computer kind of answers? Seemed to fit for the time.

"Do you like me L?"

Now, that could mean anything, but if he did like her, she wouldn't know the degree of the attraction. Friendly only, love, or simply an attraction? It was so hard to tell.

* * *

His black brow quirked upwards and he was tempted to lean back. However, if this was some sort of game she was playing, he would not lose. "The way you protect said data leads me to believe that the answer is indeed, yes."

Tilting his head at her extremely blunt and forward question, he blinked once, contemplating what response would upset her hold the most. "Yes." Though he was using the term as in, he liked her because she was an asset.

Though despite his stunted social skills and talents, he couldn't deny she was attractive. But he said nothing on that.

* * *

S was actually stunned silent for a whole two minutes, staring at him with a mixture of emotions that would be hard to decipher. After the two minutes, she blinked and finally spoke up.

"I like you as well, L."

She returned to her stoic facial features, making sure to keep her emotions in check. Too be completely honest, no one had ever told her she was loved, let alone liked. So for someone to say so, was actually making her mind reel.

What reason did he have to actually like her? What degree was it in? Were there others out there that actually liked her as well?

Just three of a million questions running in her mind.

* * *

His gaze devoured every inch of her face for those two minutes, trying to decipher what exactly he had accomplished. Stunned was the most obvious. Letting out a hum, he stood and stepped over and away from her prone form.

"...Certainly something I am not used to." Save from Watari. "But if you like me, why ruin my cocoa?" Oh he was still miffed plenty. He would not allow her to touch any of his sweets for quite a while.

Pushing a button that switched the camera to the garage, he scanned for any signs of Yoki. The Sakura Motel wasn't all that far. "How much stuff do you actually have?" He didn't show it, but he was beginning to worry.

* * *

She stayed on the floor for a few good minutes, testing her ankle to find it still protesting. Maybe she broke it? With a grumble, she sat up fully and rubbed her ankle.

"Some studies show that when a human picks on another, it's because they like the other. It's how I figured that you liked me to some degree."

Maybe she didn't realize it immediately, but those studies were for children having crushes on one another, but she seemed to pull it off as nothing serious.

"I have a few things, unless she got caught in one of the traps I set..."

Glancing toward the screen, she narrowed her eyes before digging in her pocket and pulling out her phone. Before she could even call, the car had pulled in. A happy Yoki going to the trunk to pull out a few bags from the trunk, some of them looking severely secured.

"Hn, maybe just a long line at the store.."

* * *

If anyone payed attention, they'd notice he wasn't really using his left hand much. Then again, he was right handed, so it didn't really seem unusual. Flexing his fingers, he let out a small scowl. Not that she would see, he was faced away.

"...So you are comparing us to children?" He watched as Yoki began unpacking things. He was relieved. Wait, "You trapped the hotel room?" He quirked a grin. "Now look who is overly paranoid." Yep. He heard that.

He turned around and itched his foot. Glancing at the cocoa mess, he sighed. "This was in retaliation to me swallowing a piece of paper." His face and voice were almost deadpan. "I am serious. Do not touch my sweets again..." The only one to be doing so would be Yoki.


End file.
